Zuko
Zuko (also known by his title Fire Lord Zuko) is a major supporting character in the popular American cartoon series Avatar: The Last Airbender. ''He is the son of Fire Lord Ozai, who banished Zuko from the Fire Nation after refusing to duel his father in an Agni Kai, the duel resulting in a lifetime scar on his left eye. The only way that he could return home was if he captured Aang, the long lost Avatar who had not been seen in over 100 years. Over the course of the series, Zuko has struggled with doing the right thing. An antagonist in the first season, and an antihero in the second season, Zuko eventually joined Team Avatar following their arrival at the Western Air Temple. At the end of the series, after defeating his sister Azula in an Agni Kai, he becomes Fire Lord. In Fiction Wrestling, Zuko is currently signed to CWA and was formally signed to UCA and NCW. In CWA, he originally debuted as a heel in 2005. Background *'Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender *'''Species: Human/Firebender *'Age:' 16 *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 238 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) CWA, CWF (Formerly) UCA, NCW *'Debut:' 2004 (UCA), 2005 (CWA) *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' The Fire Nation *'Allies:' Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph Bei Fong *'Rivals:' Eric Cartman *'Twitter:' @FireLord Wrestling Career 'CWF' 'CWA' 'UCA' 'NCW' Zuko started on NCW during it's early days, becoming part of Omnimix with Ben Tennyson. At No Way Out. Zuko along with 5 other NCW wrestlers competed in a Triple Cage match for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. One of the most iconic moments in NCW occurred when Zuko was powerbombed off the second cage by Ash onto the first. Zuko severally injured his neck during the fall and was out for a month. The following month at WrestleWars Zuko faced off against Ash in a attempt to gain revenge and end Ash's 14-0 streak at WrestleWars but was unsuccessful. After WrestleWars Zuko, Kevin Levin, Timmy Turner, Tarrlock, Gwen Tennyson and Naruto formed a bigger stable of Omnimix, kicking out Ben. Zuko then kidnapped Katara in a attempt to face Sokka at Hardcore Havoc. At the event the match was a cell match and in the end Zuko powerbombed Sokka through the cell. Later at Road to Glory, Zuko and Omnimix faced various NCW wrestlers in a 6 on 6 tag match, NCW won. Afterwards most of Omnimix disbanded except for Naruto and Zuko. At a NCW special Zuko, who had one the Road to Glory series had the choice to face Mako for the US Heavyweight Championship or Naruto for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Zuko turned face and double corssed Naruto, powerboming him through a table and signing the Heavyweight title match. Ben however would also sign the contract after hitting a DDT to Zuko at the end of the show. At SpringSlam Zuko and Ben faced Naruto in a Triple Threat match for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Zuko dominated the middle of the match but Naruto was able to win the match and retain the title by hitting a Double A version of a spinebuster to Zuko on steel steps. Afterwards Zuko left NCW for unknown reasons. Rumors however in November of 2013 began to sprout up of Zuko returning to NCW. At first these rumors were false. But on December 28, 2013 a promo was revealed, officially announcing Zuko was returning to NCW at the 1 year anniversary show on January 11, 2014. Personality Early in the series, Zuko portrayed a hotheaded, often angry, and one track minded personality, only focused on capturing Aang and regaining his honor. However, as the series progressed, Zuko showed a lighter side to himself, willing to put his life on the line for his friends. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishers *Death Valley Driver *''Third Degree Burn (Front Flip Legsweep DDT) Signatures *''Firestorm (Top Rope Sunset Flip Powerbomb) *''Ultra Flare (Meiko Satomura's Scorpion Rising) Nicknames *"The Fire Lord" *"The World's Greatest Firebender" (used in 2005) Entrance Themes *'"Through The Fire And Flames"''' by Dragonforce Championships and Accomplishments CWA *CWA Championship (2 times; shortest ever in first reign) *CWA Combine Championship (2 times) - with Aang (1) and Sokka (1) *CWA Aerial Assault Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers